Blinded Love
by Verose
Summary: Seto Kaiba found a broken down Tea Gardner on the ground one night in the pouring rain. He finds out what truly lies behind her mask...An abused girl, a totured soul, and a broken heart. Some comedy...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Verose Does Not Own Yugioh

Summary: Seto Kaiba found a broken down Tea Gardner on the ground one night in the pouring rain. He finds out what truly lies behind her mask...An abused girl, a totured soul, and a broken heart. Will he be able fill in the emptiness in her heart where her friends never can? Read and find out. SetoxTea.

Verose: I first created this fanfic when I first watched Yu-Gi-Oh during the 5th grade. I instantly loved Tea Gardner and Seto Kaiba and thought they belonged together. Then I wrote this fanfic, too bad I had lost it. Now I found it at long last, unfinished and I'm going to finish it. Hope you like it, I kind of like it myself. Please Review, I am going to use a system. For every chapter I put I expect at least FIVE reviews, and if not…then I'll just wait until this happens. As time progresses, then we'll see what happens. I decided to put the fate of this fan fiction into the fans' hands. Enjoy.

**/Blinded Love/**

**/Chapter One/**

**Unknown POV( Point Of View)**

**BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ.**

'_Another day, another twelve and a half hours of hell_' I thought.

The alarm was, as usual, very alarming.

I would give anything in the world if I could hush the stupid contraption and still have the ability to wake up at five o' clock in the morning without a hassle.

Why would I wake up so early, even for school?

This question is simple and yet has a somewhat difficult answer…One, I am not waking up so early for school and two, I have far too many responsibilities for a teenage boy of eighteen should.

Even though I graduated from that idiotic Domino High School two days ago, there is still work that is required to be done by myself.

What work?

I am not your average young man.

Such important matters that are given to the one and only CEO Billionaire of Kaiba Corporations, in other words…me.

As the runner of this company I am not allowed to do as other men do and gallivant with women, drink, have fun, etc.

Once I walked down the staircase, since the elevator and escalator are broken, my younger brother, Moukuba, and our step-brother, Noa, waved to me.

" Good morning," Moukuba and Noa paused for a brief moment to drink their juice.

"Can you take us to Tea's house, Seto?"

I froze, and quickly turned towards the younger boys, " Why are you going over to **her, **I do not believe she is having a party!"

" We called her and asked if we could come over because we're SOOOOO BORED! She said that we'd play lots and lots of games!"

" You are not going over to her house without any adult supervision, namely MY supervision! So the answer is no. Even if I wasn't busy today, I still wouldn't take you two!" I exclaimed before grabbing my briefcase and other materials and walking out the door.

The last thing I saw were my brothers' frowning faces, and their depressed eyes staring back at me.

Work was as aggravating as it was day after day.

I have got to fire that damn woman some day.

By 'damn woman' I mean my secretary.

She didn't take any of my calls today or ever, and her excuse is that she was using the restroom.

I can't fire her without a replacement.

Unfortunately, my driver was ill today and was unable to drive to work…and now unable to drive from work…which resulted in me walking home in the pouring rain.

' _Dammit, only good thing about this horrible day is that I can still take a short-cut through Domino Park!' _

As I began to take the short-cut through Domino Park, a horrible scent of blood filled the air…human blood.

' _What the hell!'_

I ran towards the cause of the smell and towards the rather large tree.

Laying against the bare hard bark was an unconscious, seemingly lifeless, badly injured girl.

She looked so familiar to me even though I never saw a person in such terrible condition as her own.

Gently, I picked up the body…making sure that I do not damage it even more.

If I thought the trail home wasn't bad enough, with the girl…it wasn't any better, but for some reason I felt compelled to help this one in particular.

When I finally reached my door, I kicked it open and ran inside.

Moukuba and Noa were worried sick, " Seto! Are you okay? How come you're late?"

" I took a short-cut through Domino Park, but I found this girl and carried her all the way over here!"

They both gasped.

"I'll go get Dr. Ann, Seto!" yelled Noa as he ran off to fetch our doctor.

After a few long minutes he came back with Dr. Ann and her team of male expert doctors.

They carried her into my room and placed her on the bed that across from my bed that was **ALL** the way at the other end of the room.

We, as in Moukuba, Noa, and I, waited outside of my room for Dr. Ann to walk out and tell us of the girl's condition.

Eventually, Dr. Ann walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

" Mr. Kaiba, I am proud to report that the woman you found was brought to us in the nick of time. Had you been a minute later, and she would not be breathing at this very moment. We've also identified that she is eighteen…and her name I-"

I quickly cut her off.

" Listen, I don't care how old she is and what her name is! I care how the hell she got the way she is!"

" It seems that she bears many cuts, scars, and bruises on various places of her body. Some dating back from when she was an infant!"

My eyes widened immensely as she continued to speak on, " It looks like as if she did this to herself…"

And with that her and her team packed their things and went home.

Not a second later did I send Moukuba and Noa off to bed and walk into my bedroom to take a close look at the girl.

" Oh my………..god!" I whispered as I examined her body, " Now lets see who you are…"

I brushed her hair out of her face and heavily gasped.

'_Shit! I-it-its you! Tea!'_

I had never been so shocked in my whole life, Tea Gardner was now nearly clinging for her life before my eyes in my own bedroom!

TEA'S POV 

Everyone dies…

Its part of the human life.

Everyone loses a loved one….

One can could only imagine…

The pain suffered.

The agony felt.

The little that was gained.

The feeling of awfulness that they couldn't do anything.

The anger of such an event.

The tears they cried.

The memory that would haunt them forever.

No one, not even they, saw it coming.

They never saw the ruthless man.

They never saw him enter creep up behind them.

They never saw, but I did. I saw.

I could of done something.

I could have warned them in time in hopes that they could escape, but I was too late.

They never saw his face his as stole their lives and nearly stole my own.

They never saw how my foster parents are like to me.

They never saw...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Verose Does Not Own Yugioh

Summary: Seto Kaiba found a broken down Tea Gardner on the ground one night in the pouring rain. He finds out what truly lies behind her mask...An abused girl, a tortured soul, and a broken heart. Will he be able fill in the emptiness in her heart where her friends never can? Read and find out. SetoxTea.

Verose: I am very sorry. I had no idea people had reviewed. I didn't have my review alert on, and I didn't check my stories either...So...Yeah...I am so sorry! I turned on my review alert so you guys can go ahead and keep reviewing.

Seto: Yeah, one of the reviewers really made her want to continue writing this story, or really scared her.

Tea: It was pretty close though.

Verose:;; Yeah...And the reviewer was...Drum roll

**PunkySessha**:**YOU HAVE MORE THAN 5 REVIEWS DAMNITT! YOU HAVE MORE THAN DOUBLE IT! UPDATE THIS DAMN STORY! IT IS TOO GOOD TO STOP HERE! **

**Keep it up! **

**PunkySessha **

Verose, You can all thank PunkySessha. And I also thank everyone else who reviewed, and I am very sorry I didn't check my reviews...Forgive me!

Seto and Tea: Please Enjoy The Chapter!

**

* * *

IMPORTANTIMPORTANT NEWS: When you review, you can ask me a question. About myself or about the fanfiction, and I will answer them. Its like an interview. An example, you can ask..." How Old Are You?" and I will answer it with how old I am. And I will post it along with the next chapter.**_

* * *

They never saw his face his as stole their lives and nearly stole my own._

_They never saw how my foster parents are like to me._

_They never saw..._**

* * *

TEA'S POV**

I opened my eyes to find a man standing before me, with a surprised expression.

His chestnut brown hair seemed to gleam in the lighting from the lamp near us.

Eyes, his eyes, watched me as I got up.

" Ga-Gardner!"

I froze.

The man seemed to know me...

_Who is this man?_

The tension continued to rise as I tried to figure out who the man was.

" Y-You!"

The man's expression stay the same.

" Its You!"

I pointed my finger at him.

"KAIBA!"

" No shit!" he muttered.

"B-But...HOW THE HELL DID I END UP HERE!"

" I found you in the park!"

I gasped.

A pain began to take its toll in my head.

I fell to my knees and grasped the sides of my head with my hands.

"ARGH!"

I cried out in pain.

He kneeled down to me and seemed too appalled to do anything.

His hand was placed on my shoulder, " Hold on, okay? I'm going to go get some pain killers!"

The door shut closed a few moments later as he walked out.

I slowly got up, my body weak, and made my way towards the door.

_I-I have to get out of here...I can't stay here!_

Before I could touch the door knob, it opened to reveal two young boys.

I recognized them as Kaiba's two younger brothers, Moukuba and Noa.

These two took a liking to me as an older-sister figure shortly after we met.

I fell to the floor on my back as they pushed me down with a hug.

" Tea! We were so worried! What happened to you? Seto came home late and all wet with you in his arms!" cried Moukuba.

" And you were in such a horrid condition!" finished Noa.

" Guys...Its okay...Nothing happened to me." I told them.

They didn't seem to believe me and stared at me as if I had grown a second head.

" Then why were you so hurt?" asked Moukuba.

" Look...Its okay. It doesn't matter now does it?"

They continued to stare at me.

" I'm okay now, and that's all the matters."

" But, what happened to?"

" What happened? Please..."

" Please tell us!"

" You can trust us...We can keep a secret."

_I doubt that..._

" Come on! What happened?"

" Yes, what did happen to you?"

Kaiba handed me a glass of water and some tablets.

I swallowed the tablets and drank the water.

Noa and Moukuba left the room when Kaiba asked them to.

He asked me to follow him out of the room and to a bedroom that was right next to his.

" What happened?"

" That is none of your business!"

" If I find a girl unconscious and in a terrible state, and I rescue her...Then it becomes me business!"

" Yeah? Well, no one asked you to rescue me! I didn't need rescuing!"

" Yes, you did! You're just too stupid to admit it!"

" Only stupid one here is you!"

" I'll ask you again, Gardner, What the hell happened to you?"

" None of your business!"

" Something happened to you! And I know it did!"

He grabbed my arm roughly and glared at me.

" Tell me what happened!"

" No!"

" So you admit something happened! And I wasn't asking you to tell me, I was commanding you!"

" I am not one of your employees that you can boss around! I have a mind and I use it!"

" Apparently you don't! If you did, then you wouldn't be in this mess!"

" Look! Nothing happened!"

" **NOTHING! OKAY? NOTHING!**"

I pushed Kaiba away from me, and got out of his grip.

" Just remember this, Gardner!"

My eyes looked to him.

" You're not the only one whose gone through this. You're not alone."

I gasped.

"You're never alone..."

He closed the door behind him as he left.

Leaving me to think about what he said.

* * *

I sat on my bed, and shifted my head to the ground.

Balling up my hands into fists.

This hardly happened to me.

It was rare that any other person, besides my foster father, could cause myself to think about something for so long and hard.

I stayed there...repeating the same things in my mind, over and over again.

_Did he actually think I would tell him?_

_Did he actually think I would tell him, of all people?_

_Did he actually think I would just let him in?_

Question was...

_Did he actually care?_

* * *

Verose: Man! That was a pretty long chapter.

Seto: I wonder when we're gonna kiss.

Tea: Yeah, when are we going to kiss?

Verose: Beats me...Lets go ask the author...

Seto: Uh, Verose?

Verose: Yeah?

Tea: ;;;

Seto: You are the author...

Verose: Then the author says thanks to all who reviewed!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:Verose Does Not Own Yugioh

Summary: Seto Kaiba found a broken down Tea Gardner on the ground one night in the pouring rain. He finds out what truly lies behind her mask...An abused girl, a tortured soul, and a broken heart. Will he be able fill in the emptiness in her heart where her friends never can? Read and find out. SetoxTea.

Verose: Wow, Chapter three! Jumps up in the air in happiness Anyways...here is the interview! Hope ya'll enjoy, and yes I answered these questions honestly.

_**

* * *

**_

INTERVIEW

Q: **How Old Are You?**

A: I am actually 12, but I'm going to turn 13 on August 17th.

Q: **Who Do You Like In Yu-Gi-Oh?**

A: I like Yugi, in both the dub and original. The same goes for Yami. And Joey, he's just so ghetto-like and since I am currently growing up in the ghetto I feel a bit like him. I don't exactly like Tea Gardner, but I love Anzu Mazaki. They're different people. Tea Gardner is a bit wimpy, but Anzu Mazaki is more tom-boyish. And Seto Kaiba, has that tuff guy arua all around him.

Q: **Who Do You Like To See Tea With?**

A: Well that's an easy answer. I mainly like to see her with Yami, Yugi, Seto Kaiba, Marik, Ryou, Bakura. Sometimes I actually may think about her being with any other male in the show.

Q: **Have You Ever Thought Of Doing Tea/Pegasus or Tea/Shadi or Tea/Odion Ishtar Love Story?**

A: I actually have given it some thought, but I have to actually brainstorm a bit more on it before I can make a fanfic about it.

Q: **What Caused You Make This Story?**

A: After reading tons and tons of Seto Kaibax Tea Gardner/Anzu Mazaki stories, I always loved it when they would have the similarity where they were both abused and parents would be dead. Because that would be the hugest similarities that you could have between the two that would bring them closer together. And I wondered how good a story of my own would be had I made one in that setting.

Q: **Do You Like Harry Potter?**

A: (BTW, **teenyugiohpotterphantom**that is not a stupid question.) Yeah, I do like Harry Potter. Its so cool, and I've read the 1st and 5th book, I read the fan fiction, and I watch the movies.

_**INTERVIEW HAS ENEDED**_

_

* * *

Did he actually think I would tell him?_

_Did he actually think I would tell him, of all people?_

_Did he actually think I would just let him in?_

_Question was..._

_Did he actually care?_

**

* * *

SETO'S POV**

I sat at my desk.

My fingers never left the keyboard once they made contact, but they never moved either.

'_Why can't I get her off my damn mind!_'

How could such a woman cause me to act like this?

Nothing but the soft breeze blowing from the small opened window came to comfort my back.

Moukuba and Noa rushed in the room without warning, gasping for air.

" What is it?"

My cold eyes never left the screen, as if I had been hard at work.

" Its Tea..." mumbled Noa.

My head turned to Moukuba, knowing he'd finish the sentence.

" She's not in her room!"

I bolted up from my chair as my two younger siblings followed me out of my office.

We searched in all the...

...Bathrooms

'_ Nothing!_'

...Rooms

'_ Nothing!_'

...Libraries

'_ Nothing!_'

Breathing became an even bigger need for me once I had used too much of it.

With running around the mansion, no doubt.

Then it hit me.

Slowly, I rose from my current spot and ran to the kitchen.

There sat the brunette in all her anger.

She didn't seem too jolly to see me.

'_ When has she ever._'

" What the hell do you want?"

" Nothing, my brothers said they couldn't find you. So I had to find you."

" Great, now can you please tell me how in the world do you get food?"

I pointed to a dialing panel on the wall behind her.

" Now I know you have no idea how to use one of th-"

" Actually I do, see."

Her own fingers pressed against a few buttons and awaited for a few minutes.

My butler, George, walked into the room with a platter occupied in various fruits.

" Thank you for ordering...Miss..."

" Tea Gardner, but just call me Tea. What's your name?"

" You are to address me as butler, as I am to address you as Miss Gardner."

George bowed his head.

" Aw, come on. Please just call me Tea. And only Tea, and that's an order. Just like I'll call you G!"

He raised his head and blushed slightly.

" Very well, Tea. Have a nice day."

" You too, G!"

George seemed to be beaming with pride before he made his exit.

" She's a good catch sir, don't lose this one..." he muttered.

My cheeks turned a slight red as I heard the comment.

" What's wrong with you?"

" Nothing, and now I will ask you once more..."

" Oh boy, here it comes."

" What happened to you?"

" Look, I told you it was nothing! So just back off, okay?"

" No I will not back off! I want to, no I demand to know what happened to you!"

She cast her head down to the ground.

Her bangs covered her eyes, as she opened her mouth.

"...I got beat up..."

The words planted themselves deep within my head.

" By who?"

She paused for a moment before she fell to her knees once more.

Tears dropped on the floor rapidly.

" Tea?" I whispered.

After a few minutes, the tears stop and she got up.

" Forget that happened..."

" Alright, but I will demand to know more later on in the future. I expect you to be ready to tell me exactly what happened..."

" Whatever."

" You have any place to go?"

" What?"

" I said, Do you have any place to go?"

" N-No..."

" Then you will stay with me."

" WHAT?"

" You will stay with me. What the fuck Gardner, Do you have some weird hearing problem?"

" But...Why?"

" I can't just throw you out on the streets! I don't allow things to run like that under my watch."

" Since when did you care so much about how things run?"

" For a long time, I just barley decided to act upon it."

" And since when did you care about my welfare?"

I didn't answer.

" Hello? Kaiba?"

" Why won't you answer me!"

I walked out of the kitchen and back to my room.

* * *

For some odd reason, I felt useless.

As if I could do anything one second, and the next I was tongue tied.

This feeling...

...it made me feel very weird.

I could put my finger on it.

Why couldn't I answer Gardner's question?

Its is because...

...It was a stupid question.

...I didn't feel like it.

...I didn't have to answer it.

Or was it because...

...I just didn't have the answer

Why is she making me feel this way?

What is this feeling deep inside of me...

Is it love?

* * *

Verose: Yah! Chapter #3 is done! ( Takes a break)

Seto: You made me sound so damn corny!

Verose: No I didn't!

Seto: Yes you did!

Verose: If anything, I made you sound cooler! I could have just made you a sappy love-sick dog, but I chose to let you keep your coolness!

Seto: Is that even a word?

Verose: Yeah, it is!

Seto: ( Annoying by Verose)

Tea: No way, Pal! No way in hell are you going to murder Verose! She's still writing this fanfic.

Verose: Yeah!

Tea: And when she's done, then you can kill her!

Verose: Yeah!

Reviewers:...

Verose: Wait...What? HEY! YOU TRICKED ME!

Seto: (Snickering)

Verose: I'll show you!(Chasing Seto around)

Tea: Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:Verose Does Not Own Yugioh

Summary: Seto Kaiba found a broken down Tea Gardner on the ground one night in the pouring rain. He finds out what truly lies behind her mask...An abused girl, a tortured soul, and a broken heart. Will he be able fill in the emptiness in her heart where her friends never can? Read and find out. SetoxTea.

* * *

Verose: Again...I am so depressed. But I am slowly recovering...read my blog to find out more...(You'll find the URL for my blog on my profile page) Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_Or was it because..._

_...I just didn't have the answer_

_Why is she making me feel this way?_

_What is this feeling deep inside of me..._

_Is it love?

* * *

_

**TEA'S POV**

I watched Kaiba leave the room with great speed.

_Why did he just run away like that?_

My head turned to the door way once more to see that George had returned with my food, a bowl of French vanilla ice cream.

" Oh...Thank you,G."

" You are most certainly welcome, Tea."

He bowed and soon left me alone in the kitchen.

As time passed on, I consumed the ice cream with the sadness that was consuming me.

" God...Why are you doing this to me? What did I do wrong?"

I laid my head against the table as an attempt to help clear my thoughts.

Those attempts were soon to be found in vain which forced me to wander around the large house.

My feet led me to a dark hall filled with nothing but another clock on the wall.

Eventually, I reached a room with huge speakers linked to a stereo.

Curiosity filled my veins as I pressed the 'Play' button.

The music traveled from the speakers to my ears...

Heavier and heavier my eyes became as I assured myself that I was only going to rest them for a second...

* * *

**SETO'S POV**

I opened my eyes, searching for the glowing green numbers to tell the time.

" One in the morning...great..."

This was now the umpteenth time I had woken up from my restless slumber.

Slowly, I rose from my bed and made my way to the hall.

" _Turn around...every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you never coming round."_

I had suddenly remembered the song...'Total Eclipse Of The Heart' by Bonnie Tyler, the one where she speaks in two different languages.

" _Turn around...e__very now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears._"

I wondered where it was coming from.

" _Turn around...every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by._

_Turn around...every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes. _

_Turn around bright eyes...every now and then I fall apart."_

Following the tune had led me to the dance studio.

_She _was lying against the wall, sleeping.

I turned the music off and walked towards the brunette.

" Wake up..." I whispered in a soft voice as I gently shook her.

She stirred a bit, slightly revealing her beautiful blue eyes to me.

" K-Kaiba?" she muttered.

" Come on, I'll take you to your room..."

" Oh...alright...good night...Kaiba..."

She rested her head against my chest, allowing herself to be swept off her feet by my arms caressing her.

After twelve minutes, I had reached her room...

Laying her body on the bed, watching her.

She seemed so innocent and free in her sleep rather than during the day.

Then a sudden pain rushed through me.

Memories of the past several hours came back to me.

How could anyone hurt her?

Why?

How could something like this happen to a woman like her?

I shook my head.

_Snap out of it! I can't care for someone like her...

* * *

_

Verose: Sorry for the short chapter! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:Verose Does Not Own Yugioh

Summary: Seto Kaiba found a broken down Tea Gardner on the ground one night in the pouring rain. He finds out what truly lies behind her mask...An abused girl, a tortured soul, and a broken heart. Will he be able fill in the emptiness in her heart where her friends never can? Read and find out. SetoxTea.

_

* * *

How could anyone hurt her?_

_Why?_

_How could something like this happen to a woman like her?_

**

* * *

Tea's POV**

Arms caressed my body...

My head laid against their chest...

I knew someone was there for me...

But their identity remained a mystery to me...

The person had gently laid my form across the bed...

" Good night...Gardner..."

As the person retreated, the warmth left me.

Darkness began to flood the room with dispair of what I lost.

My heart sank.

Hands, pinning to the bed.

Feet, crushing thighs.

Fingers, gripping.

Terrible cries rang out.

I watched the scene before me in horror.

The man...

The man...

He was hurting her! Hurting her!

HURTING HER!

I screamed out.

My eyes flashed open and closed again.

" No! No! No! Please! No! No! Nooooooooo! Please!" I cried out.

Tears fell down my cheeks.

'_He's hurting her! _'

'_Why isn't anyone there to help her!_'

'**_HELP HER!_**'

Someone rushed into the darkness...

rushed to my form laying in an awkward position...

" Wake up! Wake up!"

" HELP HER! HELP HERRRRR! PLEASE! JUST HELP HER!"

" What are you talking about?"

" HELP! PLEASE! SOMEONE! JUST SAVE HER! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

" It's okay! It's okay! I will help her! I will help her! Calm down! It's okay, I'm her. I-I'm here to help her!"

" please..."

**

* * *

Seto's POV**

" Please..."

" Yes..?"

" Help her..."

" I will..."

And with that...she fainted in my arms.

I had no idea of what was going on.

When I heard her cries, I only thought...

I only thought...

...I don't know of what I thought.

I only knew that I had to help her...

'_Help her..._'

I needed to help her...

My kept her body close to my own...

Somehow...I felt in place...

Somehow...I wanted to be sure of her safety.

Somehow...I wanted to be...

To be...

**

* * *

Normal POV**

Sunlight crawled through the black silk curtains.

It floated towards the two teenagers upon the bed.

A pair of eyes responded to the sunlight's visit.

" W...What happened?"

Tea felt an odd feeling within herself...

She then turned her head, to find none other than the Seto Kaiba holding her.

Her eyes widened in fear as she screamed out.

" Ahhhhhhh! Let me go you damned pervert!"

She struggled to get out of the tight grip.

" Hey! Someone! Help!"

Still, the teen kept his grip and eyes closed.

" Argh! KAIBA!"

She raised her hand and slapped him.

" KAIBA! KAIBA! KAIBAAAAAAAAAA!"

She continued to slap him until Mokuba and Noa had came in with their hands covering their eyes.

" Uuh...No sex...please..." cried Noa.

" SEX?" she screamed.

At last second, Kaiba opened his eyes.

" Sex? What about it?" He asked in annoyance.

" KAIBA! LET ME GO YOU STUPID PERVERT!"

He noticed his arms around her and released.

She took a few breaths before...

"ARGH!"

_SLAP_

_SLAP_

_SLAP_

_SLAP_

_SLAP_

_SLAP_

" Ooh...Poor Seto..." muttered Noa and Mokuba.

" Yes! Poor!" Yelled Tea as she kicked him.

Kaiba quickly rose and glared at her," Damn you!"

" Stupid ba-"

" Uuh..."

" Fu-"

" HEY! NO CURSING!"

They both turned to see the two red young boys.

" It's time for breakfast..."

" Fine." They both answered.

* * *

Verose: Now the comedy starts!

Moukuba and Noa: Yeah!

Seto and Tea: Ooh dear...

Verose: Hahahaha! Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Verose does not own Yugioh.**

**Summary: Seto Kaiba found a broken down Tea Gardner on the ground one night in the pouring rain. He finds out what truly lies behind her mask...An abused girl, a tortured soul, and a broken heart. Will he be able fill in the emptiness in her heart where her friends never can? Read and find out. SetoxTea.**

**Before you begin, I'd like any Harry Potter fans to, if you could please, read my newest fanfiction story entitled 'Fall On Me'.**

_

* * *

The both turned to see the two red boys. _

" _It's time for breakfast."_

" _Fine," they both answered._

* * *

She followed the two young boys and the tall man down the stairs and into the kitchen. It was a spotless, glowing area. It was so extravagant that she imagined herself dead and gone to heaven. Tea gasped the huge size of the space and turned to Kaiba, as if to ask how could he afford all this. He rolled his eyes. How could anyone expect anything less from the richest man in Domino. 

Tea took two more steps to arrive at the edge of the counter top. It was made of marble with a type of glass-like blue shade to it. She outlined the tiles with the tip of her fingernail, observing the material. With her fingernail connected to the counter top, she walked to the refrigerator. It was thick and silver, meaning it was made of nothing but metal. After Tea was finished looking at the kitchen, she looked back the the three siblings in awe.

Mokuba gave out a light chuckle, " Tea...This is the smallest kitchen in the mansion."

Tea took another quick look at the room that was as big as her bedroom.

She gasped before turning to the younger, raven haired boy, " Are you serious?"

Noa laughed for a few seconds before Mokuba joined him. Kaiba rolled his eyes at the brunette. He would have imagined this type of behavior from Joey Wheeler, but not Tea Gardner. She always seemed to have far more better manners than Wheeler and Taylor. '_ Then again...appearances can be deceiving,_' thought Kaiba.

Mokuba called for George, waiting for his arrival only a few seconds later, " Good morning, George."

An old man stood at the frame of the doorway. He had a grayish tint to his hair with a rather large bald spot in the center, which the light glared off of. There were many wrinkles on his face along with a thick white mustache. He was sporting a black suit with a towel hanging over his right arm. All of his features gave him a grandfather feeling to his presence.

" Good morning, Master Mokuba, Master Noa, Master Kaiba," George said, then turning to Tea with a warm smile, " Good morning to you as well Miss Tea. Will you be joining the Kaiba brothers for breakfast?"

Tea had been staring at the good by now, at first not noticing George. Kaiba took note of this, wondering what she could be thinking. His eyes traveled along her figure as he attempted to find any detail to aid his curiosity. No such luck.

" Gardner! He may be a butler but you still have to respond to him!"

Her gaze at the floor was broken, " Huh? What? Oh..."

She fiddled with her fingers nervously. It was a bit embarrassing to be caught in a daze. The fact the Kaiba was there to witness it, only made it more so, although she had no idea why whatsoever.

" Would you like something to eat, Miss Tea?"

That was a very good question. Up until that second, food never actually crossed her mind. With all the recent events, it was difficult to think about something so seemingly unimportant as food. The only person alive that was like that was Joey. Obviously, she was not Joey, for she was far from him.

" Uuh. Yes, I would love to have something to eat."

George smiled once more, " And what would you like, Miss Tea?"

Tea blushed slightly, " Well...I'd like what Mokuba and Noa are having I guess."

She turned her head to the left, looking at Mokuba. Then turned her head to the right, looking at Noa. Tea waited in silence for them to answer, not wanting to seem rude.

Mokuba and Noa opened their mouths to protest, " No! You're the guest, so you get to pick."

" What if you don't like whatever I choose?"

' _This will surely force them to chose something...I don't want to impose..._'

They laughed once more, " Then we can try something new!"

' _They aren't giving me much of a choice. It's like they've got me backed up in a corner...Something that Kaiba would do. These boys are becoming them!_'

" Alright then. Don't laugh because its a bit plain sounding and childish. I'd like macaroni and cheese, please!"

Mokuba, Noa, and Tea shared a laugh. She sounded like a small child for a piece of candy from her mother. The rhyming only seemed to strengthen the effect. Kaiba glared at the back of the teenager's head.

" Macaroni and cheese is Seto's favorite dish, to tell you the truth," smiled Noa as he turned to Mokuba for confirmation, " Right?"

" Yeah! Big brother loves mac and cheese!"

Tea looked at Kaiba to meet his piercing eyes. She frowned upon seeing his expression, then smiled once she turned back to the two younger Kaiba brothers. Tea found it very difficult to comprehend how the three could be related. Granted, Noa was not blood related, but he was still as good as a brother when compared to Mokuba. They both shared amazing qualities, while being themselves at the same time. They were always cheerful and simply astonishing. Kaiba, on the other hand, was D, none of the above.

" Since I know for a fact that Kaiba won't refuse, I guess we're going to have macaroni and cheese!"

The sides of her lips sprang up with joy as the two younger boys threw their arms in the air.

" I ask that you please retreat from the kitchen so that I may prepare your breakfast accordingly," George stated, " Your macaroni and cheese will be arriving in the breakfast nook shortly."

Mokuba and Noa beamed, " Thanks, George!"

" W-Wait...Aren't we eating in the kitchen?"

Kaiba let out a cold sneer at her 'stupidity', " No, Gardner. You may be used to the rat life, but you will need to step up. Bimbos will not survive in my house."

5...4...3...2...1...

" BIMBO! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU CALLING A BIMBO! YOU MAN WHOR-"

" Watch your language you..."

Kaiba approached Tea, leaning in to whisper in her ear, " Bitch."

Tea's face turned red with anger, she was going to ignore the word he had just uttered, at least for the boys sake.

" You have no right to call me a bimbo when it is you that is selling more than your damn products."

Furious would be an understand to what Kaiba felt as the words gracefully blew into his ear, and her walking away with his brothers. Fire burned his heart, lighting up his soul.

* * *

Tea walked to the black colored closet. She picked the bathrobe from the hook and reached up to the highest area of the space and grabbed two large black towels. Holding the items within her arms, she stepped into the cold tiled bathroom. She gently hung the items on the rack to her far right, within an arms' length of the shower door. Her hands reached to the hem of the shirt that Kaiba had offered to her, pulling it off. Unzipping the baggy pair of black jeans, she laid them onto the shirt. She quickly took off her undergarments. Once finished she placed the clothing, neatly stacked, in the clothes hamper where she was informed that a maid would be sure to wash her undergarments and return them back to her. 

Her feet made their way to the shower. Her hands then turning the handles to activate the shower head, allowing the warm water to flow.

As quickly as she had began her bask in the water, she slid the glass shower door open and dried her body with one towel and wrapped her hair up with the other. She grabbed her robe, wrapping it around her body and finally sealing it closed and double checking for assurance.

" There we go."

She opened the door and waltzed to the bed. Landing on it, she rubbed her face into the cloth. It was black silk bedsheets on a king sized bed. Tea crawled up the bed to the pillows and laid there silently.

' _This is just..._'

She let out a deep sigh.

'_ Just...so weird...'_

Her nails dug into the bed.

' _What is going on?_'

" I feel...I feel so odd. I can't believe this..."

She buried her face into the pillow once again.

" It's like...I don't understand!"

A warm feeling surged through her as her mind began to wander.

" I'm sure...he's looking for me..."

She growled and quickly rose from her place and charged out of the room. Her legs power walked down the long dark halls of the Kaiba mansion.

Tea seemed to be going on forever, so she decided to simply continue walking in hopes of returning to her desired path.

" Yes!"

A smile jumped on her lips as she took a glimpse at the stairwell before her that was noticeable, thanks to the little light that broke through the windows from the moon.

" Hmm. That's odd. These stairs, they seem to be twice as long from this morning."

Indeed they seemed just that. Unfortunately, she had no idea of how close to the truth she was.

" Finally!"

She arrived at the bottom of the long staircase. Her victory did not last long once reality hit her. This was not where she wanted to be...

"...Where am I? Am I still in the Kaiba mansion or what?"

She caught the light of a fireplace when she turned a corner. The fire danced in bits, some larger than an other, above the pieces of wood.

" Hmm..."

The room had an odd sense of security to it, it simply felt right to her. And yet, she had never had this feeling inside since...

" Oh wow..."

She saw the large picture above the fireplace. It was held within a pure golden frame with extraordinary embroidery.

The picture was so beautiful, so mesmerizing, she stepped closer to touch it. Just as her fingers were to gingerly touch it, a voice boomed from the darkness...

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

**

* * *

Thanks for reading, I would please like for you to review. I'm very sorry that I took so long. I have, hopefully, improved my writing skills. If you decide to review, I'd like to thank you in advance. Not only that, but in your review I would please ask your opinion of the chapter and how my writing is. Thank you once again. **


End file.
